Cracked
by boredom is a crime
Summary: Harry's not how everyone believed, the damage from the curse at such a young age was more then anyone expected. He's cracked, disturbingly insane and in search of someone to share it with. Harry/Many SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

It was a shock to Snape that the black haired boy humming absently was his supposed savior. He swayed against his tune, his bright _green_ eyes gliding over the darker shape in front of him, a garish opposition to the bright summer's day.

"Who's at the door, Love?" a woman called form inside, her harsh voice soft with concern.

"It's a bat. Oh, let's hurry with a net before it flies away!" Harry said.

A largely obese man grunted as he rounded the corner, only to start and then stop suddenly at the sight of Snape. "No, child, not a bat, a Magician."

Harry nodded slowly before a small, sleepy smile seeped across his face and he moved to clasp the pale man's hand. "Inside, Magician," he whispered and led the man through the threshold and into the imaculate house. The fat man nodded to Snape and turned to re-enter the living room. Harry began to hum as he pulled the Magician in to a lush chair and then sat at his feat, head angled as a dog might when expecting to be pet. Hesitantly, Snape let his fingers run through the silk that was the child's hair. Harry's eyes closed briefly in pleasure before snapping open to watch a emaciated woman as she clicked off the television.

"Hello, Severus, was it?" she began and continued when he nodded, "Yes, I thought it was you. I am sad to say the years have not been kind to either of us. Am I to believe you are here in regards to the letter sent and replied to previously?" Again Snape only nodded in bewilderment so that agian she could continue. "Yes, you see, we requested on eof the staff's presence for a few reasons actually. One of them being, as you can quite clearly see, is that Harry's not exactly _alright_ per say. In the head."

They both glanced at the boy, now tapping his fingers in rapid succesion on his lap, now humming a new sound. Snape grimaced at the implications, aware, even after such short time, that that they were true. "Oh, he's exceedingly smart, a genius the teachers called him and so he skipped several levels, but I worry emencely of his interactions with other students. The children here know of his," here she paused, here she saught, "_perdicament_ and coupled with our own son's protection, he is not ridiculed, but I fear that in a new environment he very well may be. I ask that you watch over him, make sure he comes to no harm."

Snape nodded as he looked in new light at the Boy-Who-Lived. "You have my word I will watch over him."

She sighed and seemed to deflate in relief before filling up again with a frigidness that spread over to her larger husband. With a shared glance, she hurried forward. "Of course, there is one other, not-so-easily-fixed problem," she whispered and Snape became suddenly very wary of the next happenings. She cleared her throat and moved to touch Harry's shoulder, motioned to a baby piano in the corner of the room, to which he immediately began. As his started to play, Snape became somewhat horrified. The music emitting from the instrument was not a kindly piece, in no way something a _child_ of any standing should be playing. "He appears, for all intents and purposes, to be greatly _disturbed_."

As the terror that was Harry's masterpiece continued through the room, Snape grew cold. "How can this be?"

What she had planned to say next was cut off as a large child of about Harry's age waddled into the room and over to the piano, sat on the bench and proceeded to weep while Harry smiled. She squeezed her eyes shut and took in a deep breath. "It has been for always that his music makes one weep, the words both written and spoken will beg one forget happiness. It is not well to have him in the house, but I fear his actions should we attempt to remedy the situation. Please, Severus, be sure, _he _does not harm others."

The inexorable feeling of _unfairness_ washed over Snape and as he opened his mouth to sneer of not being a Keeper, Harry began to laugh and pound the keys, now vocal in his insanity, now plain in his aillment. Snape blanched and quickly nodded. "I will be sure to keep close watch over him."

Again she became flat with relief and this time it stayed as she rose and led Snape out. "I can't thank you enough," she whispered and closed the door.

Sanpe walked down the path, the throws of laughter and cruel notes chasing him to oblivion. In the house next door, a man sat rocking on the porch. "God save his soul," he said to Snape.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Warning:**_

A friend suggested I put up a warning, so I am.

These first few chapters, til maybe the sixth one, will be about the size of this one. They are intoductory chapters, nice and short and to the point ... But mostly because I made Harry a bit of a slut and I thought it'd be easier to read if it was broken up into smaller chapters instead of him seducing male after male all in one chapter ... So yeah.

**_Author's Note:_**

I don't really ever mention it in the story, so I'm going to mention it now and hope people read this before complaining or asking questions. _Harry Has An Allure_! He's not a creature though, it's more of a Mind Magic. When he uses his voice (ie. when he sings or talks), he kinda muddles the mind and makes himself more appealing, the former wares off while the latter stays until it is no longer needed (like training wheels ... kinda ... not really). So _that's _why people react as they do.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

The landscape passed by in a whirl of greens and browns as Harry stared out the window, his eyes unfocused and lids low. His fingers tapped repeating patterns onto his trousers, the grey cat at his side purring in content as it slept. He blinked owlishly when the door suddenly flung open and a red head stood beyond the threshold looking in. "You seen Potter? He's supposed to be on the train," the other said, but Harry remained silent. Unaffected, the red head continued, "I'm going to be his best friend."

Harry moved slowly to examine the obnoxious boy. "Oh? What is your name then?"

"Ron Weasley," he said, holding his head high.

Harry giggled once and then again and then a third time until he was bent double, taken in a fit. Pertubed, Ron stole backward several steps and then hurried down the hall. As he came down from his high, the small cat glared at him. "My dear Conrad! I must have woken you, please forgive me." The cat hissed and dug it's claws deep into his skin, tore a piece away, then hurried out the door. Harry watched his flesh weep a moment and then brought the apendage to his lips to swipe at with his tongue.

"Don't do that!" a smooth voice called from the still open door, gave Harry pause enough to glance up at the beautifully dark boy. He rushed in and sat opposite Harry, grabbed the injured hand and brought it away from his face. He pulled out his own wand and muttered a spell toward the cut which, moments later, was gone. "There," he said with a sigh, "Don't put such things into your mouth, it's not good."

Harry nodded, head still bent so that he saw through his lashes and fringe, and moved his hand to cup the other's face. "My, you're so beautiful, and what a lovely voice! Please, wont you sing to me?" Harry spoke, his voice light.

The other blinked several times and then slowly nodded, at which Harry gave a brillient smile and moved forward so that his head was in the dark boy's lap. There was a moment's trepidation before hands wound into black silk and, with his head dipped so that only Harry could hear, the boy began to sing.

"Hush now, Oh lovely Creature so dark. Dream now, But only of me. Rest now, Oh childe, I'll watch over you, Keeping you Safe from them all. Love me, Oh darling, I'll never leave, So promise That you'll stay with me."

Harry sighed and shifted to kiss the hand moving thourgh his hair. "Oh, my love," he whispered.

"Disgusting," a new, horrid voice said form the door and they turned to see. A bushy haired girl stood, her hands on her hips and a sneer on her face.

Harry regarded her coldly as the other boy rose in his leaning to glare at her. "A Mudblood then," he sneered, "Only they are so closed minded."

The girl swelled unattractively. "Now see here!"

"I hate her, love," Harry said, winding his arms up the darker boy's back to his shoulders and slowly bringing himself up to place a soft kiss under his chin, "make her leave."

The boy smirked and moved a hand to point his wand at her, muttered a few words and watched as she was thrown form the cabin whose door shut afterward. As she began to scream, he muttered more words and then all was silent. He moved to cup Harry's face and then agian to kiss him

"My love, but your name," Harry whispered, evading the other.

"Blaize Zambini," he said softly, breathily.

With a wicked smile, Harry took the hand from his cheek and kissed the back gently. As he pulled away, a pale rose bloomed across the skin, a star burst behind. "_My_ love," he said and kissed Blaize on the mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

Blaize helped Harry into the gently rocking boat, held his arm as he stepped down and then steadied him as he sat. Harry leaned onto him for warmth as another gust blew from the lake and Blaize brought an arm around the smaller. They remained silent as the others whispered, both of the wonders soon to be had and of them, who embraced as lovers. A pale boy glanced continuosly back at them from the front of their boat, at who, Harry smiled softly. The ugly girl next to him, of course, noticed such advances and began to vie for the attractive boy's attention. The blonde did not seem to care for that and in his next turn, sent a pleading look to Harry, who smiled again and became enthralled with the water passing along side the wood.

As he stared into the dark liquid, he noticed a shimering of _something_ just beneath the sruface and cooed to it. The thing disappeared for a moment before again flashing into existance, now close to the surface, now blue. Elated, Harry gave a soft note and watched as it rose again, now scales on some great creature. He strung together several notes, sang a small score from his music and rejoiced as the creature moved to just below the water, a webbed fin rising out. He continued his song for several moments and, as the boat stopped, the scales gave way to a face of allure. Without warning, the face sprung from the water, with it arms that wrapped around Harry and brought them together in a kiss that was broken only seconds later as a great oaf of a man smacked the being on the head. The body gave a shriek and dove back into the water.

Harry turned to glare at the man. "Vile creature! Rabid cur! How I loath thee, how I damn thee to tartarus. Oh, I wish to strike thee, pray Blaize, I do not sully my hand," he shouted and then threw himself to sulk in Blaize's arms.

The man seemed at loss for words for several moments before stuttering that they follow him. As they did, the pale boy, now without the ugly girl, now sad with Harry, aproached the two. He touched Harry's neck carfully, spoke softly: "'We have lingered in the chambers of the sea By sea-girls wreathed with seaweed red and brown Till human voices wake us, and we drown.' Do not fade with them, live with me."

Harry sighed and slipped from dark to light, nuzzled the slight neck and moaned. "But they call so sweetly, how shall I live without them?"

"In a kingdom by the sea, my dear Annabell Lee," he murmered and Harry resigned to being led by the boy after the other children, Blaize following quietly. When they entered the chamber with the others, a stern-looking woman fixed them with a glare before turning and disappearing through a door.

As everyone began to converse, Blaize turned to the blonde. "Draco, I apologise for leaving you on the train, I became otherwise occupied," he said, glancing down at Harry who shifted, pleased, under the attention.

The boy, Draco, nodded, ran a hand over Harry's head and down his back to rest at the small. "I can imagine, if you came away with this," he voiced before whispering, "And never had I seen A beauty such as he, Who shone with the escnece Of the very moon That brought him to me."

Harry gave a happy mewl and pressd closer to the other. "Oh, my sweet, sweet poet, won't you tell me in full your name?"

"Draco Malfoy," he spoke with a small smile.

Harry sighed and removed one of Draco's hands from his person, brought it to his lips and again planted a seed that in moments bloomed into a dark rose. "My sweet," he spoke and leaned up to press a soft kiss to Draco's pale lips.

**_Author's note:_**

So, the mer-person bit ... you can blame that on the fact that I fell in love with the idea after reading _Enchantment Series: Llyr: Call of the Sea_ by _excentrykemuse_, who, by the way, I absolutly ADORE! Seriously, some of the BEST fictions I've EVER read! 'Tis a real shame, but enjoy retirement! Anyways, the mer-person _will _come back, though at this point he is un-named, if you have suggestions, it'd be great to hear them. :) Thanks for reading, please review!


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh, would you get off him!" the same horrid voice from the train shouted, "Really, are you such a whore that you will kiss one man while in the presence of one you have previously kissed not a hour afor?" The entire chamber became quite in shock, the ones not aware of the insult slowly falling silent as their friends did. The girl, thinking herself with the support of those now mute, continued, "You should be ashamed of yourself, not only a slut, but a homosexual as well! Why _you'll_ be damned to the pits of tartarus if you don't repent." As a murmer of outrage began, the girl looked about at the crowd, now berthed around her, now glaring at her in shocked indignation.

One stepped forward, eyes hard and misty. "Filthy Mudblod," she hissed, "You bring your closed mindedness in with you and attempt to shame our ways! What you call a _slut_, we call one searching for a potential suitor, who you shame wiht teh term _whore_ we call well loved. And homosexualtiy?" She spat. "My _fathers_ are _very_ close to the Minister of Magic and I promise you, say one more offensive thing - which I'm very sure is _all_ you have to say - and I will make sure that you are _expelled_ from here." The crowd cheered around the two girls.

Harry sighed and leaned more heavily onto Draco, reached a blind hand for Blaize when the stern woman re-entered the chamber and spoke they should follow her. In the arms of his two loves, Harry entered a large hall, at the head of the group of first years. Murmmurs broke out at their sight but they paid no heed, Harry looking up at the roof which depicted a gorgeous night sky. "Oh, the heavens watch us," he whispered to Draco. Then to Blaize: "Such music she does sing, can you hear it?"

A timid, slightly chubby boy stepped closer. "Who sings?" he whispered.

"The castle," he whispered back, "her tune shall never be matched!" Then he broke form their arms and began to spin with the other boy, danced a waltz that brought the Hall to silence. And when they stopped and the hat began to speak, Harry pulled the other to into his clutch of lovers, rested his head against the broad chest and traced the empty crest. "My new love, my dear gracefull dancer, pray you away with us? Pray you break of your bonds that no'ne sees?"

The boy glanced at the two others contorted into a wall about the small child nuzzled into his chest and took a deep breath. "I pray," he answered finally.

"Oh, my dear!" Harry moaned softly.

And then the stern woman called, "Neville Longbottom," and the boy slowly detached from Harry to sit upon a three legged stool.

As the hall watched, the boy cried out and the hat shouted, "Slytherin!" Carefully, Harry aproached the boy, now trembling, now clamy. He took up a hand and placed a third blossom onto pale skin, this a deep red. "My dear, you triumph," he said and dropped a small kiss to Nevill's lips, then moved so that Neville may pass onto their table.

As the names continued, Draco left with a parting caress and Blaize held tight to Harry. Until Harry Potter was called and the small boy slipped from his grasp to approach the stool, much to the surprise of all in the room.

"He's building an army!" one hissed softly and then Harry was sorted, again to the awe of those present, into Slytherin. He slunk to his table and slipped onto Neville's lap, as whispers started up and bathed the four, and the Hall, untill an ancient man stood and called silence. The three didn't listen to him and instead began to lavish small touches onto Harry, stroking his neck and caressing his cheek. When the food apeared, they served Harry first and then themselves.

**_Author's Note:_**

why yes, small ramdon child, he _is_ building an army! ^-^ someone gets a cookie! lol thank you for reading and please review, one more chapter before the longer ones start! rejoice!


End file.
